Orange
by nisikagawa rina
Summary: terinspirasi dari lagu galau 'Orange'/ Rina gak pandai nyusun kata & buat summary!/ New FIC! Happy Reading


**YAHOOO! Readers-san! Rina desu yo~, back in the new fic!.**

**Idenya numpang lewat! Eh enggak ding. Karena banyak banget para author-san bikin fic berdasarkan lagu , Rina penasaran tuh jadinya gimana… trus jadilah fic abal nan gaje ni!**

**So~ HAPPY ENJOY~**

**###**

"**ORANGE"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: (never mind~ just keep on reading)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid and sejenisnya never ever milik Rina**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OOC, Typo(s), alur gak nyambung/ kecepatan, GAJELAS, Rina Belum pandai nyusun kata-kata n letak titik&koma!**

**.**

.

.

###

"Sore yang indah…" gumamku pelan, menatap langit berwarna oranye kekuningan ini. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Menatap langit seindah ini degan tatapan lesu? Ahh itu tidak mungkin.

Aku tahu kau benci menatap langit sore dengan lesu. Begitu juga denganku , aku benci melakukannya tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain. aku rindu dengan senyumanmu yang mencerahkan suasana sore yang biasanya gelap. Dan semua perkataan mu yang penuh arti…

"nee… Len, apakah kau benci langit sore?" ujar seorang gadis berambut honeyblond sedang menikmati angin sore yang melambai-lambaikan rambut pendek sebahunya,

"eh? _Nande ikinari?_ " respon seorang laki-laki disebelahnya. Sementara gadis itu mengangguk dengan kitty eyesnya, si laki menghela nafas sebentar…

.

"aku… dulu aku tidak membenci sama yang namanya langit sore, namun hanay saja kurang suka. Menurutku langit sore itu merusak langit siang yang biru teduh dengan warna keoranyean nya" laki-laki berambut honey blond menatap gadis berambut pendek sebahu itu sebentar,

"tapi… kau tahu dibalik itu semua ada keindahannya bukan?" lanjut cewek itu pelan, cowok bernama Len itu membelalakan matanya terkejut dan sedikit bingung, sementara cewek bernama Rin itu cekikikan sendiri sambil mengambil nafas sebentar.

"coba lihat! Ada awan yang menutupi matahari, burung-burung bertebangan… bukankah para fotografer sering mengabadikannya? " lanjut Rin, Len hanya bisa manggut-manggut sampai Rin berteriak,

"AHH! Lihat Len! Mataharinya mau tenggelam!" teriak Rin sambil menunjukkan jarinya ke arah Barat, Len mengikuti arah gerakan jari Rin. Rin tersenyum senang bisa melihat matahari terbenam, sementara Len… dia mematung di tempat mata berbinar-binar melihat kejadian tersebut.

"bagaimana? Kata-kataku benarkan?" ujar gadis berambut honey blond itu tersenyum manis, sementara Len masih mematung sambil mengangguk pelan.

Huh… kembali aku mentap langit sore….

Tadi sebelum aku pulang, aku masih bisa melihat 'mantan' kursi dan mejamu dikelas sebelah.

Walaupun kita berbeda kelas, kita tetap pulang bersama. Entah bagaimana pun caranya aku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk melihat mejamu.

Untuk mengecek apakah berita itu benar atau salah….

"nee… Len! Pulang bareng yuk!" ujar seorang perempuan berambut twintail panjang menghampiri meja Len.

"ah… Miku maaf aku sudah janjian sama-" belum lagi Len menyelesaikan kata-katanya,

"Kagami Rin, anak kelas 7B itu? Ayolah Len! Masa kau belum dengar! " lanjut perempuan bernama Miku itu, memutar matanya.

"maksudmu belum dengar?" Len mengerutkan dahinya,

"hah, Len…Len dia pindah ke kota lain, dengan alasan pekerjaan ayahnya" jawab Miku.

.

.

Kali ini ia memalingkan wajahnya, ia terlalu benci untuk melihat wajah syoknya Len.

Bagi Len, mendengar berita itu bagai disambar petir , Rin tidak pernah bilang apa-apa soal pindah sekolah.

seperti yang Miku perkirakan, wajah syok Len muncul dihadapannya.

**Keesokan harinya…(Rehat Time!)**

Aku melewati kelasmu lagi hari ini, namun seperti biasa mejamu kosong tanpa satu barang pun menetap disana…

"ano… Kagamine Len-kun?" ujar seorang suara membuyarkan lamunanku, yang sedang mendengarkan lagu sambil menatap langit biru.

"um! Ada apa?" jawabku polos, menatap perempuan didepanku. Rambutnya sebahu, berwarna hijau, menjepit poinya dengat jepit bergambar wortel. Kutebak… pasti dia masuk fans club Wortel-san.

"i-ini dari Rin, sebelum meninggalkan sekolah ini" gadis itu menyerahkan amplop/surat berwarna kuning-keoranyean ber-baground langit… sore?

"_ahh.. waza-waza arigatou…_" ucapku sambil mencoba tersenyum.

**(A few minutes later~)**

Kembali aku mentap langit siang diluar jendela… biru, cerah, beberapa burung berterbangan bebas, masih kuingat beberapa kata dari surat berwarna oranye darimu itu…

Dear Len~

Gomenne tiba-tiba aku pindah, trus gak bilang-bilang lagi…

Ahhh maaf ya… hontou ni gomenn. Aku memberi tahu sekelas agar tidak memberitahu mu,

Aku sangat senang bisa pulang ke rumah selalu bersamamu , tertawa selalu bersamamu, tersenyum selalu berasamamu, bahkan berdebat bersamamu…

Ahahaha… sungguh masa-masa yang menyenangkan. Namun ternyata keputusan bos ayah tak bisa disangkal, hahaha… zammenn dane…

karena aku sangat membenci kata _Sayonara…_

Jadi sebagai penggantinya aku akan mengatakan _Arigatou…_ , Arigatou Len.

The Dearest~

Rin

**(IT'S HOKAGO!)**

"huh…sore ini sama seperti sore biasanya…" gumamku pelan menatap langit sore dari jendela, tepat ketika jam pelajaran telah usai. Kuarasa aku harus mempercayai kenyataan, bahwa kau memang telah pindah.

Banyak orang baik disekelilingku, tapi hanya kaulah satu-satunya yang bisa kupercaya. Ketika jalan bersama, langkah kita memang tidak pernah sama. Namun entah kenapa tanganmu yang hangat itu, membuat ku percaya bahwa langkah kita selalu sama.

Kembali aku menatap ipod kecil berwarna kuning digenggaman tanganku, hadiah ulang tahunku darimu. Aku juga memberi hadiah yang sama untukmu, ipod kecil berwarna oranye.

kenapa pada hari terakhir itu, aku tidak memaksamu memberitahu apa yang sedang terjadi?

.

Ugh! Aku ingin setidaknya mendegar suaramu dan langkahmu yang ceria itu, namun apa yang bisa kulakukan sekarang ? menyesali? Sifat terbenci yang pernah ada di benakku.

~# # #~

Kembali kulewati kelasmu. Sepi, sudah tidak ada orang satu pun. mungkin memang sudah pada pulang.

Kembali kutatap mejamu dari pintu…

diujung dekat jendela, sama seperti mejaku.

Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak, tanpa kusadari aku melihat bayangan seorang gadis berambut honey blond.

Sedang bersandar di jendela memegang ipod memasangkan headset ketelinganya,

mata biru azurenya memandang langit sore, Bibir mungil nya mengukir senyum kecil. Dan menggumamkan

"sukiyo… Len" pelan.

Aku hanya bisa melihat bayangan itu tanpa berkedip sekalipun.

Setelah kuteliti itu adalah bayanganmu, Aku memejamkan mataku kembali lalu bayangan itu hilang.

Apakah aku berhalusinasi atau bermimpi itulah senyuman dan kata-katamu yang terakhir kali kudengar.

Aku tersenyum kecil dan beranjak meninggalkan kelasmu, tanpa kusadari bibbirku bergerak sendiri menggumamkan kata, "sukiyo mo..Rin".

-END-

**###**

**Uwaaa~~~ Akhirnya selesai~~~, Gimana Readers san? Singkat kah?**

**Anyway~ semua pendapat, saran, maupun kritik! Isi tabel dibawah ini yah! (Readers: kami juga tahu kali!).**

**Ah! Satu pesan! Saya gak menolak kok akalau ada yang mau nge-flame ,Kalau mau nge-flame pake bahasanya jangan terlalu nge****JLEB**** yah! Entar Rina jadi males buat fic lagi pula…**

**Thank you banget yah yang mau baca fic aneh beginian, lebih-lebih yang mau ngereview! Oh iya! Buat readers-san setia **_**Atashino Hatsukoi**_** mohon terus membaca ya~~~**

**Salam Author(?)!**

**Nisikagawa Rina**


End file.
